Hiro,MD-Epilepsy case
by Hiro MD
Summary: Dr. Hiro Hamada has a Six year old that gets a lot of Seizures and found out faith was in her hands while solving her case.
1. Seizures case

**It was the first day at SF Elementary School. A young girl name Cristy who was 6 years old was looking for her room. She went into the Principal office.**

Cristy:"Excuse me"?

 **The Assistant principal Polly came up to her.**

Polly:"You must by the new girl. What grade are you in"?

Cristy:"First grade. I'm six years old.I don't know where to go".

Polly:"Follow me I'll show you.

 **After they got into the classroom, The teacher was writing down her name ion the chalkboard. The bell rang for School. As they were reading out loud in there text books. Christy was holding her head. The teacher came up to her desk.**

Teacher:"What's the matter"?

Christy:"My head hurts".

Teacher:"Come on let's go see the School Nurse".

 **As they walked up, Christy legs where shaking and had an accident on the floor. Her head was wobbling all the sudden, she collapsed on the floor shaking.**

Teacher:"CHRISTY! Mike go get the Nurse."

 **Mike rushed down the hallway to get the Nurse. They ran into the hallway in first grade classroom. The Nurse ran to her and try to wake her up.**

School Nurse:"CHRISTY! Wake up. Mike, go to the cafeteria and ask for a bag of ice. Get Christy Mom on the phone. She may need to go to the Hospital'.

 **Mike rushed in the hallway with an ice pack. The School Nurse applied it on her head and called 911. Minutes later, The ambulance pulled in front of the School. The EMT got out and wheeled the gurney down the hallway. All the other grade peeked out of their doorways to see what is going on. They wheeled Christy back in the ambulance.**

* * *

 **At the Hospital, I was on my break until my pager went off that I needed in the ER. EMT wheeled a six year old in.**

Hiro:"What do we got"?

Medic 1:"A six year old Christy collapse at School. The Nurse thinks it could be a seizure".

Hiro:" Why is she soaked"?"

Medic 2:"She soiled herself during the episode".

 **Stacy the ER Nurse came up to me.**

Stacy:"Christy's Mom showed up".

Hiro:"Okey put her in Trauma 2. Let me talk to the Mother".

Stacy:" Hiro, Look! She has a medical alert bracelet on her. It said that she gets alot of seizure. She probably has Epilepsy".

Hiro:"Does it say her last name"?

Stacy:"Bubsy".

Hiro:"Keep her stabled. Put her on a gown, apply EKG, Clean her off and let's put a catheter in her. I'll be right back.

 **I want out in the waiting area to talk to Mom.**

Hiro:" Mrs. Bubsy "?

Mrs. Bubsy:"Yes"?

Hiro:"I'm Dr. Hamada. I'm going to be your daughter's doctor. She had an episode at School. Any History in your family"?

Mrs. Bubsy:"Well her younger brother was an Epilepsy when he was an infant that cause S.I.D's."

Hiro:"And where was this sudden infant death took place?"

Mrs. Bubsy:"(Sobbing): At the Hospital were she was born. Doctor's couldn't find anything wrong and the next day after he was born. He was dead".

 **The Mom kept on crying. I give her a tissue Box.**

Hiro:"Where doing everything we can. By the way, How many seizure she gets in a day"?

Mrs. Bubsy :"Ten a day."

 **Stacy walked up to me.**

Stacy:"I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't get the catheter in".

Hiro:"Try a smaller size. What size did you used"?

Stacy"14 French".

Hiro:"Try 12 French".

 **Stacy went back to the patient.**

Mrs. Bubsy: "Why she needs a catheter"?

Hiro:"Sit down let's talk. Does Christy soiled herself every episode she has?"

Mrs. Bubsy: "Yes she does why"?

Hiro:"Well the chemical in her brain controls the spinter muscle that cause to have accidents every time she has an episode. That's why she'll need a catheter to drain her bladder every time she has a seizure that drains into a bag. Because of her age, The artificial sphincter implant is out of the question until she get older. I may have to admit her to run some test on her. She may need some surgery to control her condition".

 **I gave Mom admitting form to fill out. I ask Stacy to make her en I.D bracelet and wheeled her in her room and hung her bag on her bed. I put a sticker around her finger to measure her oxygen and drew some blood I also apply EEG patches on her forehead to monitor seizure activities and her urine output and empty out her catheter bag. It was 6:00pm and time for me to clock out.**

* * *

 **As I came home, I was hearing Maggie playing the piano like a pro. playing sound of music. I was surprised.**

Hiro:"Maggie I'm impressed. After five lession's".

Maggie:"Thanks Dad."

Hiro:"Come upstairs I need to measure your height".

 **We went upstairs. Maggie took her shoes off and step on my Doctor's scale. I measure her from the metal stick.**

Hiro:" Did Baymax inject your growth supplement through your central line"?

Maggie:"Yes. Why"?

Hiro "I may need to upper your dose. You stop growing. BAYMAX "!

 **Baymax inflated from his charging station.**

Baymax:"What is it Hiro?"

Hiro:"We need to upper her dose. She stop growing.

 **I show Baymax her chart. I got a bottle of growth hormone and some needleless syringe's out. Instead of 20cc. I prescribed 40cc and fill some syringes and labeled them one 40cc two times a day. I ask Baymax to inject another 20cc in her central line and take her vital's. Maggie stepped off the treatment table and went back downstairs to practice some more. Honey put dinner on the table and called everybody downstairs. Tonight dinner was spaghetti. The kids favorite. Garlic bread Broccoli and ice-cream for dessert.**

Hiro:"So Maggie How do you like your new School"?

Maggie:"I love it and the best part is no bullies. Oh I played the piano for my music teacher and she said that I had a gift".

Honey:"That's great Honey. Your Father made a smart move to inroll you to a private School.

Maggie:"Oh and the best part is my best friend Susan is in the same School with me. Her Mom pulled her out of public School when she found out that they had a bully."

Hiro:"How did she know"?

Maggie:"Story in our School newspaper".

Honey:"Do you have a copy?"

Maggie:"Upstairs. let me go get it".

 **Maggie came downstairs with the School newspaper and showed it to me.**

Maggie:"They where happy to mail me two of them and your in the story".

Hiro:"I see that **"** Physician saves daughter from being shoved in the locker" and Susan was in the story too?"

Maggie:"She discovered I was in the locker she she got me out. I was gasping for air when she got the School nurse and she found my phone and called you".

Hiro:"Do you mine if I take this to work tomorrow to show my co-workers"?

Maggie:"Not at all go ahead. They give me two copies. I'm going to take the other copy to School tomorrow. They give me an assignment on Why did I got pulled out of my other School."

 **After dinner, Honey cleared the dishes. that night we were in bed. Honey was reading a book. I was sitting up talking to Honey".**

Hiro:"You know, I'm so proud of our daughter. sticking up to herself what she showed me in the School newspaper. She even got to notes down on the piano in five session's it's amazing. Her music teacher said that she has a gift".

Honey:"Well she in a private School for gifted children".

 **Tadashi woke up, went in her room.**

Tadashi:" Mom? Dad? I had a nightmare. Dad? I wet my Bed".

 **I got out of Bed.**

Hiro:"Honey I 'll be Back. Okey Tadashi Lets go.

 **I ran Tadashi Bath and stripped his bed and put clean sheets on. I wet in my office to grabbed a bed pad. As Tadashi was in the bathtub, he asks me an important question.**

Tadashi:"Dad? Where did I get my name"?

Hiro:"Well you where named after my brother who could been your uncle".

Tadashi:"What happened to him"?

Hiro:"There was a fire at the School where he went to and He died from it".

 **Tadashi whip some tears.**

Hiro:"Tadashi no you'll wake up Baymax".

 **Tadashi couldn't help it he started to cry hard. All the sudden a big Marshmallow man popped into the bathroom and tapped me on the shoulder. Tadashi stopped crying and laugh.**

Hiro:"What so funny"?

Tadashi:"Look behind you Dad"?

 **I looked behind me.**

Baymax:"I herd a teardrop from my charger. What seems to be the problem"?

 **Tadashi continued to laugh.**

Tadashi:"Hi Baymax that was me".

Baymax:"Why are you in the tub? Isn't it pass your bedtime"?

Tadashi:"I wet my bed. It was an accident".

 **Baymax walk toward Tadashi and grabbed him out of the tub and place him on my on my treatment table and scanned him".**

Hiro:"Baymax? What are you doing"?

Baymax:"This little bedwetter requires my attention. You need medical attention. His Bladder is infected".

Tadashi & Hiro:"WHAT"!?

Baymax:"I can treat him right here. Preparing hands for treatment. Hiro? hand me a catheter."

 **I opened up the cupboard and got out a straight catheter and hand it to Baymax."**

Baymax:" Hiro I need your help. I need you to use the catheter to drain his bladder while I place my hands where his bladder is on his belly.

 **I started to drain his Bladder while Baymax treats him. He started to push against his bladder. Five Minute's went by, Baymax removed his hands.**

Baymax:"Treatment completed. Your free from Infection.

 **I tucked Tadashi in his bed.**

Tadashi:"I thought Baymax was a healthcare companion".

Hiro:"He is. I programmed a Doctor's chip in him to add to is healthcare chip".

Tadashi:"Mom said that your brother design Baymax before he died".

Hiro:"He did. Did anything hurt while Baymax treated you"?

Tadashi:"Just when you put that tube in me".

Hiro:"Well I have do drain your bladder. Baymax works well with an empty bladder".

 **I kissed Tadashi good night, Turned his night light on and went back to my room. Honey woke up.**

Honey:"What's going on?"

Hiro:"I'll tell you in the Morning.

Christy:" Dr. Hamada? My head hurts. It's feel like a hammer is pounding in my head".

Hiro:"We must hit a nerve while removing the wires. Stacy, Start her up on morphine stat".

Stacy start an IV up on morphine. After her vital were stabled, We wheeled her to I.C.U to keep on eye on her. It was 6:00pm at ready to go home.

* * *

 **End of Ch 1**


	2. Have Faith

**The next Morning, The kids where at the table. Maggie was pouring cereal for the kids. I came downstairs with my scrubs on.**

Maggie:"Good Morning Dad".

Hiro:"Good Morning sweetie your up early It's only five in the Morning".

Maggie:"Mom had to got to work early so she had to get me up to get breakfast".

Hiro:"She's not showing a house until 8:00am.

Maggie:"Well she told me that she's in charge of web design to put what house is on the market She's updating the company's website".

Hiro:"She didn't tell me that. What this"?

Maggie:"Raison bran. Baymax choose it".

Hiro:"That's our healthcare companion".

Mary:"Dad I don't like this. Can I have lucky charms"?

Hiro:"Sure. If you don't want it, can I have it"?

Mary:"Sure".

 **I was getting my bag ready for work".**

Maggie:"What are you working on"?

Hiro:"On a seizure case. A six year old has a history of Epilepsy. What time you have to be at School"?

Maggie:"Not til 8:30. Eat up Dad you need to keep you strength up. Oh I got you peanut-free Peanut butter to put on your toast. Coffee"?

Hiro:"Thanks hon".

 **Tadashi came downstairs with good news.**

Tadashi:"Dad guess what? I'm all dry. Baymax's treatment worked. I should thank him."

Hiro:"That's great! Go get ready for School."

 **Tadashi went upstairs. Maggie turned to me.**

Maggie What was that about?"

Hiro:"Let say Baymax cured his wetting the bed problem".

Maggie:"You upgraded him to become a Doctor"?

Hiro:"I guess you can say that. I need to get going. I have Mrs. Smith next door take you kids to School.

* * *

 **At the Hospital,We were in the Doctor lounge getting ready for work. I pulled out the paper that Maagie give me out of my briefcase and show it to my co-workers.**

Hiro:"Hey guys check out the story in the paper. It was from my daughter's School.

 **Everyone red it.**

James:"This is impressive Hiro. This really happened at her old School?"

Hiro:"Yes James it did."

 **I was in the kitchen area pouring coffee.**

Hiro:"So Larry? Who's your patient"?

Larry:"A 2-year old. Mom said sh's ben coughing for a month. It turns out that she has croup. A viruses that cause the common cold. She was admitted yesterday. Cough sounds like a dog bark. Neck X-ray ruled out the their swelling around the neck and she was not getting enough air so I have her on a respirator.

Hiro:"I had a patient once that had the same problem. He needed surgery.

Larry:"Why"?

Hiro:"To cut part of his thyroid that got infected. His fever got up to 106.".

Larry:"Mine patient had a fever of 104.

 **We looked at the clock. We clocked in with our badge and went to work on patients. We did our daily rounds on the unit. I went into my Epilepsy patient's room. Stacy was checking her vital's.**

Hiro:"How are we doing here"?

Stacy"Vital are stabled. She had another episode. She did pee in a bag".

 **I got out my pen light out and examined her eye's.**

Hiro:"Eye Pupils looks a little jumpy, Okey we are going to stick wires in your brain for the video EEG. I going to need to get an MRI scan and test for light sensor. This means I flash some light in your eye's to trigger a seizure for the video EEG. Okey Stacy, I need to prep for for surgery I'll see you later".

 **Later Christy was wheeled down to surgery to have wires implant in her brain. After she was asleep, I drilled some hole were the wires will be threaded through the skull. We use the scope in surgery to see were the wires need to be attached. twenty wires were implanted and hooked onto a wireless machine that was bluetooth that I had to paired to a computer. After surgery, I wrapped her head with a cloth and hook up the bluetooth winless machine it the wires that I implanted. Christy woke up. We wheeled her down to MRI. Stacy took her metal bracelet off before put her in the machine. I hung her catheter bag on the machine. Test took 3 hours so I put her back to sleep. After the test, I woke her up because she need to to awake for the next test. We wheeled her to the lightsensitivity testing room were a machine flash a light to trigger some seizures. I put her on the table and strapped her in with three straps with her arms in include over her head. I use a eye spreader to keep her eye lids open. It was important to keep her eye's wide open for the test so I use eye drops to paralyze the** **muscles of the eye lids and eyeballs.**

Hiro:"Okey Christy, I need to trigger some seizure with this light. I'm going to start far and work my closer up.. Any question before I start the test?'

Christy:"Why am I strapped on tight? I can't move."

Hiro:" So you won't fall off when I trigger some seizures. Just relax. Test will only be 30 Minute's".

 **I stepped out of the room and into the control room. I turned on the video EEG on the computer. I started to flash a big light. She was having a seizure that last 2 minute's. I moved the light closer. After the test was done, I wheeled her back to her room. She had a big meal. Later, Her catheter was change because her other one was blocked. It was attached with a new bag The next day, Stacy came up to me.**

Stacy:"Christy has a fever of 102 and was put in isolation".

 **I gowned up and went into** **christy's room I checked her video EGG screen and drew more blood and got a urine sample from the bag and took the samples to the lab then I check on other patient. I went into the break room and saw Larry at the table eating his lunch. I joined him.**

Hiro:"So how's you croup patient"?

Larry:"She getting much better. I'm discharging her tomorrow. How about your patient"?

Hiro:"She has Epilepsy. I ran tests on her yesterday. She has a fever and put in isolation".

Larry:" You know tomorrow is Friday. Care to join me in a drink at a bar tomorrow after work"?

Hiro:"Thanks but my daughters piano recital is on Friday night at her School. I promised her".

Larry:" What time does it start on Friday"?

Hiro:"8:00. I take a raincheck. We can go Saturday night. By the way, It's only Monday."

Larry:" Oh it is? My mine must be on other things. I'm meeting my buddies to go bowling. Your family can join us".

Hiro:"My kids love bowling. Great were in. What time you want us to be there"?

Larry:"5:30pm. There's going to be pizza".

 **My pager went off. Christy Labs came back.**

Hiro:"I gotta go. I'll see you on Saturday."

 **I went back to the unit. Stacy hand me the Lab results.**

Hiro:"Christy's blood count are way down. Her immune system crashing. we need to work fast.

All the sudden, we hear a CODE BLUE over the intercom. We wheeled the crash cart into Christy room. We pulled her gown down and shock her chest. After the sixth. No heartbeat.

Hiro:"I'm calling it. Time of death 12:15pm. I need to call her Mom".

Stacy how did she die?"

Hiro:"Wel her Mom said that her brother had the same disease when he was an infant and he died from it".

Stacy:"So it's genetic's?"

Hiro:" Yes Let go."

 **All the sudden, The monitor showed a heart rhythm.**

Stacy:"Hiro Look"!?

Hiro:"That impossible."

 **I put my** **stethoscope on and listen for heart sounds. Christy woke up.**

Christy":Thanks Mom".

Hiro:"What did you say"?

Christy:"Sorry Hiro it's just My Mom prayed for me . It must got delivered to God".

Hiro & Stacy:"WHAT!?

Hiro:"You talk to god"?

Christy:"Yes. I was just up in heaven until you tried to revive me and God sent my soul back down from heaven."

Hiro:"You where in Heaven?"

Stacy:"Hiro look at the video EEG. The brainwaves must be going back to normal. The shocks must got rid of her Epilepsy. God must have healing hands.

Hiro:"This is a mericle. Stacy, go ahead and take her catheter out. Looks like she no longer needs it.

Stacy:"Does she need another surgery to remove the wires"?

Hiro:"Yes but first we need to break the fever down and a vaccine for her immune system".

 **Stacy took her catheter out. The next day, her fever went down and went into surgery to remove the wires in her head. I called her Mom to come in to waiting onto surgery waiting area. 2 hours later, I came out of surgery to talk to her Mom.**

Hiro:"Mrs. Bubsy first question. Does your family go to church every Sunday? Because your daughter was through cardio arrest and nearly died and came back. She told me something that was alarming. After I revived her, Christy claimed that she went to heaven and talked to god. After she came down on earth, She said that God healed her and no longer has Epilepsy. Can you explain?"

Mrs. Bubsy:"Well we do go to church and she ben going to Sunday School. We have the move"Heaven is for real" Her favorite move and watched it everyday after School an was hook on it. She tell her friend about it in School. She even prays before lunch and got in trouble because the rules is No praying in a public School because of a Non-cristen School. She wanted to go to a christen School but we could afford it. It's a private boarding School but we would miss her so mush. I didn't think she would bring god to the Hospital.

Hiro:"Well we found out that she was at near death and no she's free from Epilepsy. Would you like to see her in recovery"?

Mrs. Bubsy:"Sure. Why not.

I took Mrs. Bubsy to recovery. Christy was wakeing up from Anesthesia. The first person she was was her Mom.

Christy:"Mom"?

Mrs. Bubsy:"Sweetie. I herd you don't have any more seizure".

Hiro:"We got all the wires out. I need to keep for her two more days and she can be discharged".

 **Two days went by, She was discharged from the Hospital. I told her that she can get rid of her medical alerts bracelet be she no longer has Epilepsy. The next day, she had a follow up in my office. I went into the exam. room.**

 **Hiro:"I brought someone her to see you."**

 **Baymax came in looking at her chart.**

Mrs. Bubsy:"This must be Baymax that your brother created."

Hiro:"How did you know about it"?

Mrs. Bubsy:"Your profile on .com

 **I started up my own MD website. Honey helped me design's a website. I start my own blog telling people how good a physician I am and how I inhereded my brother's dream becoming a physician by creating a nurse bot.**

Mrs. Bubsy:"You saved your daughter from her old School:"

Hiro:"You must red my blog".

Mrs. Bubsy:"Hiro? Can I talk to you in the hallway"?

Hiro:" ...Baymax? Can you do the follow-up while I talk to Mrs. Bubsy in the hallway?"

Baymax:"I'll be happy to".

 **I close the door behind them. Baymax scanned her. Took her blood-pressure, Flash a light on her, No seizure were triggered. Baymax took notes in her chart. He also did a little neurological examination by checking her balance. He also gave her a vaccination for her immune system and gave hare an all day sucker I waked into the room**

 **Hiro:" I'll be** **happy to support your daughter's education. Well Baymax are things.**

 **Baymax:"Everything ben checked out. I gave her a** **vaccination for her immune system.**

 **I picked up her chart up and looked at it.**

 **Hiro:"Great I'll see you in three months".**

Mrs. Bubsy:"three months"?

Hiro:" Even she doesn't have anymore seizure, We need to monitor her disease.

Mrs. Bubsy:"I thought all her Epilepsy is gone".

Hiro:"You think it maybe gone, The body hides the disease. She could relapse anytime. If does, you may call me and take her to the emergency room. Take my card.

 **I handed Mrs. Bubsy my card.**

Hiro:Let me write a prescription for a seizure medication. She need's to take these three time a day with food. let me go and make another appointment and Baymax, I need you to draw some blood..

Baymax:Aright.

 **Baymax got a blood draw kit out and ask Christy to sit in the blood draw chair and put her arm over the pillow. Baymax stuck a butterfly needle in her vain. She started to filled 3 test tubes full and took the needle out and ask Christy to hold the gauze pad over the sight while he taped it down.**

Baymax:"Your all done.

 **I came back into the room. Baymax hand he a plastic bag with the Blood sample in. I label the Bag and have it sent out to the lab.**

Hiro You should have test results in 48 hours".

Mrs. Bubsy:"By the way, The name is Judy."

They thank us especially Baymax. They went out of the medical clinic.

Christy:"Mom? What were you and Dr. Hamada were talking about"?

Judy:"Well we were talking about you going to a private School. Is what you want"?

Christy:"Mom if it's alright with you, I think I'll stay at my other School".

Judy:"I'm so glad to hear you say that but No more praying at your School. That's the rule there".

Christy:"Why?"

Judy:"Well sweetie some of the kids at your School are jewish and they don't believe in god more then you do. If you pray there again, They'll have a suspend you for a week. Let's go get your medicine and go to Burger King for lunch and maybe Toy's R'Us since you were good at the Doctor's. I 'll let you pick out a toy".

Christy:"Can I get a Wii U"?

Judy:"That will be your Christmas Present".

Christy:"How about a Barbie Doll instead?"

Judy:"Deal. Come on let's go.

* * *

 **It was a Friday night. Maggie had her piano recital at her School. The next day, We met Larry and his friend at The Bowling Ally. We play two games and had pizza in the eating area. After I got Home, I checked my email. I got my boss Crystal. She said that She has a big assignment for me. Read the next story and find out.**

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
